Stenotype
La'nin paced back and forth in her office on the eighteenth floor of the College of Telinor's central tower structure, her bare feet crossing over the familiar mossy texture of her floor. Each paragraph she spoke kept reading back to her as nonsense, she was starting to suspect that the quill that followed her around scribbling every word she spoke onto its seemingly endless supply of parchment which it neatly scrolled away beneath it, was instead writing its own material having somehow gained awareness from its years as her writing aid, now seeking to replace her in the relationship. This was silly of course, though she took extra care to note what the quill was writing as she finished speaking, the metal tip of the pen scratching as it left its black trail across the surface of the dry parchment, stabbing the end of the page dramatically with a swish of its feather that was uncharacteristic of the animated tool. La'nin eyed the quill suspiciously for a moment, considering dismissing the small cartridge when she was drawn to the page it lingered over, realising that what it had written was better than what she had said... Pathfinder DESCRIPTION You conjure a floating quill and parchment with limitless ink and endless paper, as the creature targeted by this spell speaks the quill will note any sound they make onto the parchment, most commonly being used to dictate oration into print. The spell attempts to convey the spoken words verbatim including phonetics when possible, though it does not record other actions such as movements of the body or facial expressions. If two or more people are the targets of this spell the quill will continue to record what they are saying to the best of its ability, even if two people talk over one another the quill will note which of the two said what with symbols denoting that it was spoken simultaneously. Fifth Edition Cantrip Conjuration Casting Time: 1 action Range: Self Components: V S M (An ink quill) Duration: 1 hour (concentration) Classes: Bard, Warlock, Wizard For the duration you record the spoken words of certain creatures. Choose up to ten creatures that you can hear within 30ft. You summon a floating quill with limitless ink, as the creatures targeted by this spell speak the quill will note any sound they make onto any parchment or surface provided. The spell attempts to convey the spoken words verbatim including phonetics when possible, though it does not record other actions such as movements of the body or facial expressions when recording in this way. The quill will write in any language you know, if a creature speaks a language you do not understand the quill will write the words phonetically in your first language (if not known then Common). If two or more people are the targets of this spell the quill will continue to record what they are saying to the best of its ability, even if two people talk over one another the quill will note which of the two said what with symbols denoting that it was spoken simultaneously. In addition, if you spend at least one minute looking at a creature, object, or landscape, the quill will create a photo realistic image of your point of view of the focus of your concentration. While you are focusing this way the quill cannot record any spoken conversation. Category:SpellsCategory:Homerules Category:Magic